


Flawless

by bobbingformangos



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbingformangos/pseuds/bobbingformangos
Summary: Swan Queen AU. Regina travels to Boston to escape a son who has a new found hatred for her. She runs into a woman who offers her the best forms of escape that Regina could possibly get.





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am posting my stories back up on AO3. Some are unfinished but have been requested over the years. I hope that you enjoy. I think it would take a lot of inspiration to come back and finish these stories due to not being in the fandom anymore (and, you know, getting married, starting a fam, those kinds of things) - but who knows, maybe one day. The wife and I have a tumblr where I sometimes write things (under the tag "ave wrote this") - the tumblr is called weforgottoeatthecake

**Flawless**

by [bobbingformangos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbingformangos/pseuds/bobbingformangos)

Summary

Swan Queen AU. Regina travels to Boston to escape a son who has a new found hatred for her. She runs into a woman who offers her the best forms of escape that Regina could possibly get.

Notes

I don’t want to post the prompt because it will give away the plot - but this is the first part of the awesome prompt.

This fic is being written listening to The XX and Flawless by The Neighborhood.

**Intro**

**-**

**Escape**

**Swan Queen AU**

**_Flawless Series_ **

 

-

 

“I know who you are,” her son said as he stared at her, face turned in a perpetual frown over the last couple weeks.

 

He had been such a happy boy, an easy child – but it all changed with the accusations and the frown and, dear goodness, the fear behind his chocolate eyes.

 

He used to look at her as if she was the sun sustaining him.

 

Now it was the complete opposite.

 

She was water when he didn’t know how to swim, bees when he was allergic, the villain in all of his fairy tales.

 

And that’s what he believe – her a villain.

 

But she loved him fully and had nine years of happy endings with him – so how did she become something that she so desperately tried to escape for so long?

 

How did this come to be?

 

-

 

“I know that you don’t love me,” he whispered over his lasagna and she wanted to throw her wine glass at the wall in frustration.

 

But she didn’t want to scare him.

 

He was her son, she loved him.

 

So when did it become so hard for him to love her?

 

-

 

Maybe she just wasn’t worthy of love.

 

-

 

She took him to the Nolan’s for the weekend.

 

It had been over a month since her son started to turn against her when she tried to kiss his forehead and he grunted when she said ‘I love you’ and she simply couldn’t stand it.

 

Her heart couldn’t stand it.

 

A weekend away would do her some good.

 

It would do both of them some good.

 

It was only a weekend and it’s been over nine years since she had left the small, sleepy town.

 

She deserved it.

 

-

 

She was at stoplight when it happened.

 

 Her windows were rolled halfway down and she was listening to the Beatles (Regina had found herself enjoying the famous band once she arrived in this world) when her front door flew open and a man tried to pull her out of her vehicle.

 

It happened too fast to really put into words.

 

The man trying to pull her out – her struggling – and then he was on the ground and above her stood a woman that caused her heart to stop. The blonde had a scowl on her face that reminded her so much of the son she left at home.

 

Maybe that is what endeared her to Emma Swan – or possibly, it was the way the woman reached down to help her up before giving her a small smile and asking if she was okay.

 

Either way, it was out before she could control herself.

 

“Have dinner with me tonight,” Regina spoke quickly, stumbling over words – in which she blamed on nearly loosing her life to a deadbeat asshole.

 

-

 

Emma.

 

Her name was Emma and she was a bounty hunter – she found people and took them back where they belonged.

 

“Mostly bad guys,” Emma said with a shrug as she cable tied the man’s wrists behind him before she turned back to Regina, offering her a bright smile. “How about we have dinner at Najid’s? It’s a lovely Indian food place near Kenmore square. Seven work for you?”

 

All Regina could do was nod.

 

-

 

Regina Mills has never been on a date.

 

She’s been in an arrange marriage that consisted of marital rape and consequences for denying the king.

 

She’s been in love with a man she would sneak off to see under her apple tree for brief, innocent kisses.

 

Hell, she even a standing date with the same guy for nearly thirty years.

 

But never a date.

 

Would this even count as such?

 

Regina arrived first – body curled into a tight black dress with matching heels and red lipstick. She didn’t really know what had overcome her – especially when it came to dressing with another woman in her thoughts – but she needed an escape from a son who’s love she lost and the monotonous of a cursed town.

 

This would definitely qualify as an escape.

 

-

 

Except Emma didn’t show up.

 

Regina waited there for over an hour without any word from the mysterious blonde that she had met in the middle of the street.

 

Running her tongue over her teeth, Regina throw her napkin on the table along with a few twenties for her imported beer before leaving the restaurant.

 

She shouldn’t have even asked the woman to dinner anyway. What was she thinking?

 

-

 

It was two in the morning.

 

Regina was lying in her bed, in a fitful sleep, when a knock on her hotel room door drug her from her sleep.

 

It was load and urgent and caused Regina to throw the covers off of her body, grab her robe, and yank the door open.

 

“What –“

 

“Hi.”

 

Emma stood against the door with a small, hopeful smile on her lips and her hands at her sides – fingers fiddling with the zipper of a horribly ugly red leather jacket.

 

Regina frowned, forehead furrowed, as she looked at the sheepish expression on the blonde’s face. “How did you find me? You didn’t even get my name.”

 

Emma gave a soft chuckle, “I find people, remember? And I remembered your license plate number, it was kind of too easy.”

 

Regina took a step back, away from the woman once she got a smell of just how good the woman smelt.

 

“I’m sorry for missing our date, the damn perp got away and by the time I got there you were gone.”

 

“I did wait over an hour.”

 

Emma tilted her head to the side, a small but cocky smile starting to play on her lips, “An hour, huh?”

 

“A date, huh?”

 

-

 

Emma’s fingers ended up deep inside her pussy within twenty minutes of their conversation.

 

Their mouths were hungry for the other and fingers needed to find purchase on something and Emma’s just so happened slipped up Regina’s night shift, curling her panties to the side, to slide into the slick, tight heat of her pussy.

 

Moaning into Regina’s lips, she withdrew her fingers only to quickly curl them back inside the other woman.

 

“Fuck,” Regina tore her lips off of Emma, throwing her head back against the wall, ignoring the way the pain shot through the back of her head.

 

She was on fire and Emma was the water that she desperately needed.

 

It didn’t take long for Emma to bring her close to orgasm – the blonde was talented, Regina would give her that – but as Regina clenched around her fingers, Emma pulled back.

 

“What the..”

 

“Go to the bed, strip off your close, and get on your hands and knees,” the words dripped off Emma’s lips like honey and Regina couldn’t help but lean forward to taste how sweet they were.

 

Emma indulged before pushing her away and pointing to the bed.

 

Slowly, Regina made her way to the bed, stripping off layers of clothes as she looked back with a taunting look at the blonde.

 

Emma smirked, watching as the olive tone skin became more and more visible until Emma noticed small things like the freckles that lined Regina’s back and the dimple at the top of her ass that Emma wanted nothing more to kiss.

 

Quickly, Emma stripped herself of her clothes before walking closer.

 

“I believe I said on your hands and knees, Madame Mayor,” Regina turned her head in surprise at the moniker. Emma smirked, “Remember, I find people.”

 

Those were the last words that they spoke before Emma came behind her to push her down onto the bed on her stomach, before reaching forward to lift her ass up.

 

Regina thought of the nonsense in it all – a queen barring herself to another.

 

But she did, without fear, and spread her legs more before looking behind her at Emma who gave her a gentle, caring smile before it turned into a smirk and the blonde noticed just how wet Regina was at the apex of her thighs.

 

She glistened and dripped.

 

Emma fell to her knees, hands coming up to massage Regina’s thighs, before she leaned forward and dipped her tongue inside Regina’s soaked entrance – moaning against the sensitive flesh as how Regina’s unique flavor tasted sweet and tangy and she only hoped tonight would last forever.

 

-

 

When Regina woke up – she didn’t expect Emma to still be there.

 

It wasn’t a bad thing, but it was unexpected.

 

Emma’s body was pressed against her’s, both women facing each other as if they were in a lover’s embrace.

 

Much too intimate for two people who just had a one night stand.

 

Emma’s fingers were trailing up and down Regina’s arm, ever so gently, as she smiled at her when she saw Regina’s eyes flutter open.

 

“Hi,” Emma whispered, not wanting to break the spell that the morning sun had already tried to break hours ago.

 

Regina, oddly relaxed, smiled at the blonde. If she closed her eyes, she could actually believe this was more than this was.

 

It frightened her.

 

“Hi,” she whispered back.

 

“I need to go soon,” Emma said with a sad smile. “Can I see you again?”

 

Regina was reminded of a home with a son who hated her and a town that was frozen and a life that was lacking and just how good it felt being right here with this woman she had only just met.

 

“Yes, I think that would be preferable, Miss Swan.” Regina answered, hand coming to stroke the swell of Emma’s hip. She noticed just how much the blonde made her hands tingle – like the magic she had once held – and it lit a fire within the dark haired woman.

 

Yes, It was the perfect escape.

 

 

**Swept Away**

Chapter Summary

Swept Away.

Part Two of Flawless Series.

Inspired by Swept Away by The XX

 

-

I get swept away  
When I think of you  
Take me to that place  
Where it's control I lose

Hide away, I hide away with you  
I let the world just slip away  
I'm left with you

 

-

"Seriously, Miss Swan, do you have to be so crass?" 

"I thought you liked that about me, your majesty." 

"Who said I liked you at all?" 

They have gotten into this camaraderie. It was art of playing off each other in wit and words, both struggling to get the upper hand.

The more distant her son got, the closer she got to Emma Swan.

She started seeing Emma twice a month, that grew to three times, and now it was every weekend and, on the rare occasion, Tuesdays (Henry has therapy on that day) away from the office in Portland.

Most of their time was spent in a bed, moaning into each other’s mouths as they found out the barest parts of the other person but other times, very few times, they would have dinner together or walk around Emma’s favorite parts in Boston.

One time, they even saw a concert together.

Beyoncé.

Apparently she was some kind of queen to the young girl, in which Regina couldn’t stop the snark, “Oh no, my dear, she isn’t a real queen – though she comes close.”

That brought on Emma’s teasings.

Your majesty.

Your royal highness (“Emma, that is not a title befitted a, Queen – if you must play that silly game.”)

The relationship (if she would even call it that) that she had with Emma Swan was light with no expectations or precursors of who she once was.

It was the perfect escape.

"Seriously, Regina, are we having this discussion or are you going to sit on my face?" 

Regina moaned at that, the way playful, nearly desperate tone that Emma had when she said those words.

"Like a Queen?"  Regina asked, equally playful but also regal as fuck and Emma couldn’t help but rocking her hips up into Regina’s – their centers sliding against one another until each of their clits rubbed against the other creating a magical pulse rolling up into their stomachs.

“Yes, like a fucking Queen, Regina. Please, I want to taste you so bad,” Emma whined, capturing Regina’s bottom lip in her mouth and running her tongue over the raw flesh.

“Well, dear, if you insist,” Regina kissed her lips before raising up so that she was on her knees above Emma’s waist, looking down at the milky skin of the other woman displayed so perfectly for her.

The blonde curls spread above her head like a halo, the perk coral nipples harden, and under Regina, Emma’s glistening pussy covered in downy blonde curls.

She couldn’t resist letting her fingers run through Emma’s slick heat as she moved her body up until she was positioned over Emma’s face. Regina’s hands went to the wall to steady herself as she hovered over Emma’s face, looking down enjoying the hungry look on Emma’s face.

It was funny how easily it was to get into this little game.

How easy it was to forget that she was an actual queen in another lifetime.

How easily Emma stole her away from everything.

Could it be possible –

No.

Regina would never feel that way for another.

“Regina,” Emma moaned, breathing in Regina’s unique scent.

“Ask nicely, dear.” Regina quickly taunted.

“Please,” Emma begged. “Pease, my queen.”

Regina lowered herself down onto Emma’s waiting face, teasing the blonde by rocking her hips against her mouth and nose, spreading her wetness around before lifting up enjoying the groan from Emma’s throat.

Emma hungrily licked at her lips, tasting Regina, before growling and bringing her hands up to curl around Regina’s thighs and pulling her down onto her mouth.

Regina was tangy and slipper and the way Emma’s tongue slide across her clit had Regina pawing for purchase on the wall and finding none. Emma licked and sucked at her clit until she was begging to cum and then she lowered her tongue to slide around the wet entrance before dipping inside of her, enjoying the way Regina would clench against her tongue.

And when Regina was withering, crying to cum, head resting against the cool wall – Emma would slide her tongue down to tease the dark ring of Regina’s ass – enjoying the way Regina would pull away from the wall and arch her back, riding Emma’s tongue, enjoying it against her ass – such a taboo thing for a queen.

Emma’s fingers curled around her thighs to slip three inside her, curling, thrusting in and out to bring her closer and closer.

Hips rocking.

Mouth open.

Head thrown back.

Regina demanded, “Give your queen her royal due.”

And Emma did.

Bringing Regina the perfect escape.

-

“How’s Henry?” Regina asked as she moved some hair out of her face. She smoothed down the lapel of her jacket and rechecked herself in the mirror.

“He’s doing good – I picked him up from the sleepover this morning and he’s been having a Zelda marathon all day.” Kathryn replied. 

“Thank you, for keeping him on weekends.” Regina spoke softly, having difficulties expressing her feeling.

“Seriously, Regina, it’s no problem.” Kathryn sucked in air, “It’s lonely here, without David and Henry gives me something to do, plus you deserve this. You haven’t gotten away for ever and whomever you have met seems to help you relieve stress.”

Regina chuckled, “You are right about that.”

The line went quiet.

“Regina?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes?”

“He said he missed you today. I thought you would like to know.”

“Is he still awake?” Regina asked, hesitating and feeling her lungs refuse to breathe at that piece of truth. Though she knew that Henry was like a clock, never able to stay up past nine.

Maybe this wasn’t just good for her – the whole leaving on the weekends to Boston – but maybe it will help bring reality to her son, too.

“He’s asleep, but I can go wake him up.” Kathryn said quickly.

Regina shook her head into the phone, “That’s alright, let the little prince sleep. I’ll call him tomorrow before I leave Boston.”

-

“Since when have we started to hold hands?” Emma said, clenching Regina’s hand in her own as she tilted her head and regarded the woman with a smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes and tried to unsuccessfully remove her hand from Emma’s. “Well, I don’t know – you were the one to grab it when we left the restraint, Miss Swan.”

“And you haven’t tried to pull away.” Emma said, laughing lightly.

Regina turned her head toward Emma as they walked down the busy street, nearly midnight on a Saturday night in Boston’s hippest district. She glanced over the woman, feeling the pulse (oh so similar to her old magic) running through her hand and consuming her heart.

This happened quite a lot.

The pulse going to her heart.

As if it worked over and over trying to thaw her frozen heart.

Her chest began to tingle with warmth whenever she was with the blonde.

She gave her a small smile, feeling her heart skip a beat when Emma turned to smile at her. She bumped her shoulder against Emma’s, hands clasped tightly between the two of them, as Regina agreed, “I haven’t pulled away, have I, Emma?”

Regina tried not to say her name.

The name that left the taste of honey in her mouth.

Because every time she spoke Emma’s name, she fell more and more for the younger woman.

-

Emma held Regina in her arms, bodies stuck to each other, and despite being nearly forty minutes since they came together, chests heaving against the other. Emma ran her fingers through Regina’s hair, getting a purr from the other woman with each stroke.

Regina liked this.

Despite being scared shitless.

She liked this intimacy.

She could believe that with each touch, Emma cared as much as she did.

Maybe she did.

“Tell me about your son,” Emma whispered in the darkness of her room.

This was the first time they had come here – to Emma’s small high-rise apartment in a hip part of Boston.

She did pretty well for herself as a bounty hunter. 

The first time she had taken anyone home.

Ever.

Neal didn’t even count – they never really had a ‘home’ to go home to.

Emma felt safe asking these questions.

In her own bed.

After a night that resembled a date between a long-term couple rather than – well, whatever they were. Dinner out, a movie on her couch, even playful moments where Emma tickled Regina into a fit of belly laughter (fuck, she had a beautiful laugh) that resulted in sex all around her apartment.

Emma’s never felt this free.

Maybe it was because there was no strings tying her down – Regina didn’t force her to be something she wasn’t.

It was just freedom.

For both women.

Regina’s ears perked up at that, heart skipping a beat.

Regina knew she knew about her son – but he was never spoken of.

Nothing about Storybrooke was ever spoken of.

“His name is Henry,” Regina turned so that her head was resting on Emma’s arm and at the perfect distance to look into Emma’s eyes – the eyes Regina was starting to have dreams about.

Emma moved her arm just enough so that her hand could play with Regina’s hair.

Regina’s fingers caressed Emma’s hip bone.

Emma chuckled, “Henry, huh?”

“Yes, after my father.”

“What does your father think of that?” Emma asked, smile still on her face.

A darkness crossed over the bridge of Regina’s nose, “He passed away before Henry was born.”

Regina had killed him for her happy ending.

It was only fitting to name her happy ending after her father, right?

“Oh shit, Regina, I’m sorry.” Emma said, lips coming down to lay a gentle kiss on the Latina’s lips.

Since when did they kiss each other for comfort?

Regina gave a soft smile when Emma pulled away, “It’s alright, dear, it was a long time ago.”

“How old is he? What does he enjoy?”

“He’s almost ten.” Regina stated, thinking of her son with a smile on her face. “He loves comic books – I had to start reading them a few years ago so that I could keep up with his conversations. He always used to build forts in the living room and we would play the avengers. He loved Iron Man for a while but now it’s all about Thor.”

Emma chuckled, a light finding her eyes in the dark room, “Let me guess, you got to be Black Widow.”

Regina laughed, shaking her head in Emma’s arm, “Oh no, dear, I was always Iron Man. Sassy and powerful.”

-

Regina served the waffles and omelet onto a plate and set it in front of Emma on her bar before coming around and taking a seat next to the blonde.

They spent most of the night listening to each other, trading stories.

Regina talked about Henry, diving into everything about the boy that made her heart warm as well as the newfound fear that he was pulling away from her.

And Emma talked about her travels and hunts and how she had a particular interest in Harry Potter, enough to travel to the amusement park by herself a few years back to taste Butterbeer and get her own wand.

Of course, this resulted in a debate on who’s house they would be in – but it went unresolved when Regina fell asleep in Emma’s arms, mouth slightly open.

“So, do you have family who live around here?” Regina asked as she took a bite out of her waffle, first dipping it in the small bowl of syrup.

Emma frowned, shaking her head, “No family.”

Regina tilted her head, frowning, “What do you mean?”

“Orphan,” Emma replied, sitting down her fork for a moment, worrying her bottom lip.

Regina reached out a hand, squeezing Emma’s thigh, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Emma shrugged, “It’s okay, I’ve nearly had twenty eight years to accept it. Sometimes that kind of thing happens.”

Regina nodded, “Yeah, I guess it does.”

Emma put her hand on Regina’s and gave her a small smile. “Thanks for asking, though, for wanting to know more.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to know more about you?”

Emma leaned forward, kissing Regina’s lips and leaving a smudge of syrup before pulling back, “No many people seem to stay interested for long.” Emma paused, sighing before giving Regina a sad smile.

Regina didn’t understand the pull or the shift in change – how Emma went from being more than an escape – but she couldn’t help but lean back into Emma and kiss her again, harder, wanting to take the sadness from her smile and leaving only flutterings.

-

Regina showed up later than usual.

She looked exhausted and had tears in her eyes.

She didn’t call Emma like she usually did, telling her which hotel room to find her.

Emma actually found herself worried through out the night.

But it was the knock on the door and the sad woman dressed impeccably in a high waisted pencil skirt and white blouse that was standing on the other side of the door at eleven forty two.

“Regina,” Emma said, reaching forward for the other woman.

Regina frowned, tears escaping the corners of Regina’s eyes as she tried to control her breaths. “I’m sorry, Miss Swan, I just –“

Emma shook her head and pulled her into her arms, silencing the woman.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and buried her head in the blonde’s shoulders and it was the first time she had found true comfort in another person that wasn’t her son.

The first time the other person offered her comfort.

Regina cried into Emma’s shoulder – about a son who hated her.

And Emma soothed her.

They ended up on Emma’s couch, at some point.

Regina changed into one of Emma’s old band shirts and her black underwear with her head in the blondes lap.

“What are we doing, Regina?” Emma whispered, her hand playing with Regina’s hair as she held her breath.

“Getting swept away, I think,” Regina replied, voice soft with fear.

Emma nodded.

Regina curled her legs up and laid a hand on Emma’s thigh, feeling the sooth and warm skin under her fingertips.

Surrendering to the feelings that have started overwhelming her body since she met the blonde months ago.

What else could she do but surrender to the wave of magic pulling her back to the blonde?

Except this time, it felt strong than magic.

Something much more sweeter.

Something much more easier to give into.

And she let it sweep her away.

-

I'm soothed by you, you take it all away  
I lose to you, surrendered at the start of the game  
I'll never deceive  
We're right here, always been

 

**Try.**

**Flawless Series**

**Part Three**

**_Try._ **

 

-

 

 _We bide our time_   
_Though the time is fine_   
_Oh to be there, I could be there_   
_Say you'll be there_

 

-

 

“You’re coming more often,” Emma whispered in the darkness of the bedroom.

 

Regina nodded her head against Emma’s naked shoulder before tightening her arms around the woman. Emma’s arms were wrapped tightly around Regina’s body, holding the older woman against her. Regina was halfway ontop of Emma, their legs tangling and arms holding the other close.

 

When had they become so scared to let each other go?

 

And for a moment, Regina was being held in Emma’s arms and she felt safe.

 

She felt cared for.

 

And dare she say, that she could tell that the woman under her could love her. Possibly? One day?

 

It scared Regina but she was already too forgone.

 

They both were.

 

Months sleeping two nights of the week together, spending their days exploring the town and each other.

 

Regina was happy despite the tension between her and her son getting more and more worse. It hurt her, cut away at her heart, and his sessions with Archie weren’t getting better.

 

“Babe,” Emma whispered against the side of Regina’s head as she gave her a soft kiss. “You’re thinking too hard.”

 

“I’m not a “babe”, Miss Swan,” Regina grumbled, petulant.

 

Emma laughed, “Oh, Miss Swan, huh?”

 

Regina lifted up her head with a small smile and nodded her head, “Yes, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma moaned and shifted her body so that her thigh slide across Regina’s heated cunt. “I may like when you call me that.”

 

“Really?” Regina asked, light chuckles escaping her chest. Carefree.

 

Emma nodded her head.

 

“Well, Miss Swan, how about you should me just how much you like it.”

 

-

 

“I don’t know if I can do this, Emma.”  Regina whispered, leaning her back against Emma’s front door as she dropped her overnight bag on the floor.

 

She should have been on the road an hour ago.

 

She was going to be late picking Henry up – starting dinner.

 

“We have to try, Regina, please.” Emma said, her face falling and she realized that Regina was the only other person, besides Neal, that she begged to stay with her.

 

Except the situations are different.

 

And she’s not desperate this time.

 

She just really cares for this woman. Wants her – can see something meaningful with her.

 

“What happens when it doesn’t work.” Regina asked, lip quivering as she tried to suck in another breath.

 

“And what the fuck happens if it does, Regina? What happens if you let yourself be happy?”  Emma’s voice rose, feelings coming out in a jumbled mess. Her body was tense and she was worried and all she wanted was for them to go back to the night before and the night before that and the weekend before that. They have developed a routine – and Emma didn’t want to pull away, to run.

 

“I don’t get happy endings, Emma. Surely you know that by now.”

 

Emma looked at Regina like she was fucked up. The woman really believed that. Didn’t she? “Fuck that, Regina, try.”

 

“What if I don’t know how to try?” Small, words falling from Regina’s lips in a whispered hush.

 

“Then I’ll be right here for you, Regina. Please, don’t give up on this”

 

“Emma.” Regina sighed.

 

Emma stepped forward, hands coming to take Regina’s face in the palms of her hands cupping Regina’s face as she moved in to place a desperate kiss on Regina’s lips. She pulled back, eyes meeting Regina’s, whispering, “Please, Regina. Don’t give up on me.”

 

-

 

“Regina?” Emma asked, picking up the phone as she pushed away the file and shook her head in the negative at the well-dressed man in front of her. It was too late in the day to take another case and she needed to get home before Regina arrived.

 

“Emma?” Regina’s voice was rushed and panicked and the worry that settled in Emma’s chest caused it to tighten together and pause her breathing.

 

She quickly answered, words rushing out and forced through the phone receiver, “Regina, what’s wrong?”

 

“He’s gone,” Regina cried into the phone, the pathetic loss of breath reaching Emma. “I can’t find him. I can’t find him.”

 

“Who, Regina? What happened?”

 

“Henry!” Regina yelled into the phone, frustrated and the feeling of helplessness draining her already tired body. “I came home to take him to Kathryn’s and he wasn’t home. God, Emma, I can’t find him.”

 

There was turmoil and panic in her voice.

 

Emma quickly left the building, attempting to calm the woman as she made the run around the block to her apartment. The moon was rising and night was taking over the large city.

 

“Regina, most time in these situations the kids are nearby – maybe at the comic book store or at school,” Emma tried to reason, running up the steps of the building, three at time.

 

Regina bit back, “His backpack is gone.”

 

“Does he have a computer? Can you check his history?” Emma asked, putting a hand to her forehead wishing more than anything she knew exactly where this bumfuck town that Regina took five hours to drive to Boston was at. She quickly opened her laptop, pressing in Storybrooke, MA coming up with a few small sites but no fucking idea where it was on the map.

 

She could hear Regina moving up steps, wooden by the sounds of her heels clicking on it and a lot of fucking steps, before hearing the clicking of a keyboard after a few moments. “Shit,” Regina said, cursing in a way that if it were Emma, Regina would get on her. “He deleted the history.”

 

“Okay, maybe I could…”

 

Emma heard a faint sound of the doorbell in Regina’s background before hearing heels on wood again. “Emma, it’s the sheriff, I have to go.”

 

-

 

Emma sighed.

 

Some birthday, right?

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

Emma sat down her phone as she went to look out of the hole but saw nothing.

 

Frowning, she opened the door to see a little boy with floppy brown hair and a smirk on his lips. His hands were in his black peacoat, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, and a backpack hanging from one shoulder.

 

He grinned up at her, “Oh good, you’re home. Are you Emma Swan?”

 

Emma starred in confusion, nodding her head as she tried to figure out who the fuck this kid was, not familiar with anyone in her building with a well dressed little boy.

 

The boy’s smile broke out into a wide grin, “My name’s Henry.”

 

Emma paused; this must be Regina’s Henry.

 

She needs to call the woman, alert her of her son’s whereabouts.

 

She met his eyes watching him continue his speech, “and I’m your son.”

 

-

 _And if we try once more_   
_Would you give me it all?_   
_I won't believe it_   
_'Til I can feel it_   
_Can you feel it?_

 

-

**The Suburbs**

 

**Flawless Series**

 

**Part Four**

 

**The Suburbs**

 

-

 

**_But if it's too much to ask, it's too much to ask_ **

**_Then send me a son_ **

 

-

 

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, her hands clutching the porcelain sink as she tried to steady her breathing. 

 

This wasn’t happening. 

 

This couldn’t fucking happened. 

 

How the fuck did this even happen?

 

Another deep breath in and she knew that she should call Regina. Another long breath out of her lips and she knew that she should push down the excitement that her son was alive and healthy and that he was there. 

 

Two separate worlds with two separate meanings coming together and crashing - she was pretty sure that if she stayed in high school, then this kind of shit would be discussed and these events would have created a hole in the universe. 

 

For years, the blonde thought about the little boy who she refused to hold. Tears streaming down her face, lights flickering, as she shook her head no and looked in the other direction. 

 

“You can change your mind, Emma,” the doctor said and she wanted to scream at him, at his stupidity and for saying such a hurtful thing. Who the hell told that to a young teenage woman who was shaking her head no and begging, fucking begging, for him to take the baby away. 

 

She wouldn’t have been strong enough if she saw him. If she held him in her arms. She wouldn’t have been strong enough. 

 

And knowing that he was alive and hearing stories about a tiny little boy who wouldn’t leave his mother’s side while picking apples made Emma glad that she didn’t look at the sweet face of the crying infant. Knowing that there is a mother out there, worried sick and completely crazed because her son has disappeared, made Emma feel relieved. And knowing there was a woman in so much pain she had to escape her son’s hatred for her, that was so affected by her son, made Emma know that she made the right decision. 

 

But knowing that her son’s mother was a woman that she met by happenstance made Emma start to question just how fucked up fate was - and what her part in it. 

 

-

 

“So Henry, huh?” Emma asked, voice a lot calmer than she felt as she walked out of the bathroom and into the open area of the living room and kitchen. “Are you sure you’re my son?” 

 

Henry had found a home on the same bench that Regina had once cried about the little boy and the juxtaposition of the scene wasn’t lost on the blonde. 

 

Henry had a large smile on his face, one that blew Emma out of the water and she couldn’t believe that she created that - she made that little boy. 

 

“Yeah,” Henry said, spinning around on the stool before coming to a stop facing the blonde. “And you’re my mom.” 

 

Emma put up her hands and shook her head, “Oh no, kid, you’re moving a little too fast. I don’t have a son.” 

 

It falls out so quickly that Emma didn’t realize the string that still came with those words. No one around to ask her the question, but she has said them enough to herself throughout the years that they still create this pressure in her stomach similar to the kicks of a baby she never held. 

 

“Yes you do,” Henry quickly rebutted, quick wit like Regina that Emma immediately noticed. “You gave me up with I was a baby. Oh, are you going to eat this?” 

 

Henry didn’t wait for an answer, instead swiping a finger over the top of the cupcake and sucking it into his mouth. 

 

Emma tried to think of if Regina ever mentioning if she told Henry about her. But the woman was all too private and new that she kept Emma a secret. That Emma was her escape, she wouldn’t bring the two together. 

 

So that would mean that Regina didn’t know about this either. 

 

At all. 

 

Emma ran a hand through her hair and sighed, meeting Henry’s eyes as he continued to swipe the icing off the cupcake. Great, now she’ll have a kid with a sugar high on her hands. 

 

Isn’t that a bad thing, right?

 

“So, how’d you find me, kid?” She said, moving to the other side of the counter so that she could lean over and meet the kid’s eyes. 

 

He leaned in to take the cupcake out of the wrapper - Emma eyed it sadly, she was looking forward to that damn gourmet cupcake - before shrugging, “I’m resourceful. Though I kind of thought this would be different.” 

 

“Different how?” 

 

He shrugged, bitting into the cupcake and talking, wiping at the crumbs that fell out onto his chin. “You know, more emotional with hugs and crying and stuff.” 

 

“I’m not the emotional type, kid.” Emma concluded, leaning up and crossing her arms. 

 

At least, she wasn’t the one to show them. 

 

Henry shrugged, “You will be - everyone else is.” 

 

Emma frowned, “Who’s everyone else?” 

 

“You’re not ready to hear,” he said quietly, looking down at the crumbs of cupcake on the counter. He should clean them up - he wasn’t even supposed to have sugar after seven o’clock - but he wasn’t home and he liked this deviance a little bit. “Anyway, it’s time for us to go.” 

 

Emma looked at the kid, face scrunched up, “Where?!”

 

He gave her a small chuckle, “I want you to come home with me.” 

 

“I’m not going home with you,” Emma deadpanned, meeting his gaze. No, what she was going to do was call Regina and let her know that he son was safe and that she needed to come get this deluded child. “I should call the cops, kid.” 

 

Henry laughed, actually fucking laughed at her and shook his head, “No you won’t. I’ll just tell them that you kidnapped me - came to my school and took me away and I couldn’t escape.” 

 

“Fuck kid!” Emma said, giving the child an look of disbelief. 

 

Okay, maybe this kid was hers. 

 

He was good. 

 

She had to give him that. 

 

But he was lying. 

 

“You’re not,” Emma replied. “I have this superpower and can when someone is lying. Kid, you’re lying.” 

 

“Please, come home with me, just drop me off?” Henry asked, his face suddenly turning soft and sad. 

 

Emma watched, biting her lip, then glancing at her cell phone. 

 

She should call Regina. 

 

-

 

She didn’t. 

 

Instead, she drove Henry to Metro Station to buy a train ticket to Portland where he would transfer to a bus back to Storybrooke. 

 

Except he really was her kid and he was a manipulating little shit. 

 

Crying, screaming for his mommy not to send him away and that he would be good. 

 

The kid actually had fucking tears. 

 

She had to hand it to him - he knew how to get what he wanted. 

And Henry Mills wanted Emma Swan to come home with him. 

 

-

 

Henry was looking at a book in his lap, eyes slightly falling as he tried to keep himself awake. It was nearing three in the morning and Emma, herself, was reaching to turn up the music to keep herself awake. 

 

“What’s that?” Emma asked at some point. 

 

Henry shrugged in his seat, a passing car’s lights illuminating the worried expression on his face, “Nothing you’re ready for yet.”

 

He said something similar earlier. 

 

Emma laughed, “Ready for fairy tales?” 

 

Henry shook his head, “They aren’t fairy tales, Emma, they are real.” 

 

Emma laughed again, too tired for this. Regina mentioned that the kid believed in these fairy tales - thinking that she was evil or something. 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

“Use your superpower - am I lying?” 

 

Emma paused - open mouth closed. 

 

Fuck. 

 

“Just because you believe it doesn’t make it real, kid,” Emma said quickly adding, “You got some problems.” 

 

Henry nodded, “Yep, and you’re going to fix them.” 

 

-

 

Each mile closer to the small little town that Regina held in high regard, Emma’s heart would thump wildly in her chest. 

 

She should have called Regina. 

 

She knew that she should have - if anything more than to ease her worry. Emma couldn’t understand when Regina had gone from someone that she had sex with to someone she had cared about to someone that she could love. 

 

No. 

 

Not love. 

 

Emma wasn’t even ready to think of that word. 

 

But she could - you know - love Regina. 

 

Except now it was all fucked up. 

 

So fucked up. 

 

She didn’t expect a little boy she gave up so many years to find her. 

 

She didn’t expect him to be the son of the woman she could love. 

 

_This couldn’t get anymore fucked up even if it tried._

 

-

The car came to a stop in front of a white mansion and Emma’s eyes widened at the beautiful of the pristine home. The lights were one, lighting up the windows in the darkness of the night - the sun will be up shortly. 

 

She nudged the kid, who had the book open to a picture of a baby wrapped in a blanket and his hand covering half the photo. 

 

“Henry,” she whispered, gently, allowing herself this one moment to be gentle with the little boy. She wondered what would have happened if she kept him. His name would have been Sloane, the name she called him when she sat in prison reading book after book. She would have watched him grow and nursed him and hear his first words and see him smile and they would travel around the world together or she would give him Tallahassee and they could have been happy. 

 

Except they wouldn’t have been and she wasn’t good enough at that time. 

 

Anytime. 

 

Emma Swan wasn’t good enough and she shouldn’t have forgotten that. 

 

Both Henry and Regina would be better off without her. 

 

“Come on, kid, lets go,” Emma said at the blinking kid, Henry slowly waking up. “You’re mom is probably really, really worried about you.” 

 

Henry shook his head, bringing a fist to rub the sleep from his eyes, “No she isn’t - she doesn’t love me. She only pretends to.” 

 

Emma’s heart broke. 

 

Fucking broke into pieces at the sleepy boy’s tired confession and how he actually believed it. 

 

She thought of all the times Regina would cry, when her voice would tremble, when she talked about her son and how much she loved him. 

 

Did Henry not see just how much his mother loved him?

 

It broke her heart that the little boy would think such a thing and it also pissed her off that he was so ungrateful. 

 

She was conflicted. 

 

Instead, she climbed out of her Bug and walked around to hold the door open for the little boy before closing it behind him. 

 

They were walking up the walkway when the door flew open and Regina came barreling out at the little boy, wrapping him into her arms and burying her face into his shoulder. She inhaled his sent as fresh tears prickled at her red eyes. She had been worried, going completely insane as half the town was in search of the little boy. 

 

She pulled back, hands still grasping his arms, too afraid to let him go. 

 

He wiggled out of her grasp, frowning and eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“I found my real mom!” Henry screamed as he ran past the woman - making Emma cringe at the boy’s hurtful words and now knowing exactly why the older woman escaped to her bed for so many times. 

 

“Emma?”  Disbelief was written across Regina’s face - her world falling down around her as she looked over the blonde. The one person, right now, in her world that could sooth over her pain and panic was standing in front her - now an extension of the source. 

 

Emma gave Regina a sheepish smile, running her hand through her hair and she brought it down and gave Regina a small wave, “Hi.” 

**Siren Song**

**_Flawless Series_ **

 

**_Part 5_ **

 

**_Siren Song_ **

 

-

 

**_“Are you my family? Can I stay with you a while? Can I stop off in your bed tonight?”_ \- Siren Song. Bat for Lashes. **

 

-

 

It’s funny when two worlds collide. 

 

Emma was sure she saw two universes or galaxies - or was it black holes - collide together in a chaotic twirl before becoming one. 

 

She doubted that this would end in the calm that occurred once the chaos simmered down. 

 

Life wasn’t the universe and Emma knew that. 

 

Things got chaotic and ugly and people were fickle - her and Regina were probably the most fickle. 

 

At some point Emma would probably run and Regina would take a stab at her heart. 

 

Heartbreak and more chaos was sure to occur. 

 

Emma gave Regina a sheepish smile, running her hand through her hair and she brought it down and gave Regina a small wave, “Hi.” 

 

Regina stood up, shaking her head to clear it of confusion. She smoothed down the grey dress as she regarded the young woman in front of her. It was natural, now, to want to go up to the blonde and thread her fingers through the silky curls before pressing her lips against the pale pink ones in greeting. 

 

In fact, it was an urge that Regina had to bite down. 

 

Instead, she asked incredulously, “You’re Henry’s birth mother?” 

 

Regina and Emma were two forces, stronger than ever, that collided together in happenstance. Fate brought them together, fed one woman with the other, and they began to cling to each other - forming a relationship that was more healthy than they had ever thought they were capable of forming. 

 

They shared secrets and thoughts, bodies and hopes, time together and small adventures. On the outside, they were two women trying to grasp onto something that everyone else was trying to grasp. 

 

And their fingers found purchase on the other - inevitably opening up their hearts. 

 

They were two worlds colliding. 

 

Chaos starting to wrap his arms around the women in an age old battle. 

 

Except they couldn’t win - they weren’t the type to ever win. 

 

And both women seemed to already know that. 

 

-

 

“Did you know who I was before he came?” Regina asked. 

 

“How could I have known Regina?” Emma said, scrunching her face up. “I gave him up, closed adoption. Fuck, I didn’t even hold him. I couldn’t even hold him when he was born, Regina.” 

 

The familiarity between the two women stung. It burnt like a sting from a bee, lasting despite the millisecond it took to actually sting their bodies. 

 

Regina nodded, looking down at her untouched glass of cider. She felt her heart sting with discomfort at the hurt lacing the blonde’s words. She knew Emma’s story just as much as she knew pieces of her own. Well, in fact, she knew more of Emma’s. There were just too many things that the former queen could never discuss with anyone. 

 

She knew that the father left Emma - didn’t know about the pregnancy. 

 

She knew that the young girl would have kept her son if she could - but wished upon bright stars (“or airplanes with bright lights, who’s keeping track?” the blonde had joked one night when they were curled together) for him to have a happy and stable home. 

 

She knew the deep pain in the girl’s stomach of her loosing a son that she knew she could never keep. 

 

But yet it was all surreal - all of this - and Regina was having a hard time accepting it all. 

 

“Do I need to worry about you?” Regina asked, speaking in reference between the blonde relationship with Henry. Uncertainty rising in her stomach - a pained worry rattling in her chest at the thought that the blonde wasn’t her’s anymore. 

 

That she couldn’t be her’s anymore.

 

When had she fallen for this girl?

 

She still wasn’t completely aware. 

 

And it was dangerous. 

 

Especially with Henry. 

 

Especially in this town. 

 

Should she even kiss her? 

 

Of course she still could - it wasn’t like she was her true love. 

 

No, no, that was taken many, many years ago - falling between spread fingers. 

 

It would seem her son could easily slip through her fingers too. 

 

At some point Regina would learn to cup her hands tightly together instead of have them out, palm upright and fingers outstretched. 

 

Emma frowned at Regina, a horrible pout coming onto her lips as she shook her head in the negative  “I think that you know me by now, Regina.”

 

Not too long ago Emma had called her babe and it frustrated Regina to no end.

 

Now, the woman wished that they were in Emma’s apartment, cerebrating her birthday and Regina getting playfully mad at the blonde’s use of the pet name. 

 

Fuck - Emma’s birthday.

 

There were three presents wrapped in a teal blue recycled paper in her closet for the blonde. Regina had actually wanted to make this day special for the blonde.

 

She had dry ingredients mixed together in a mason jaw with a ribbon for the blonde - her personal recipe for Funfetti cake. She learned one day when they ventured to a small bakery that it was Emma’s favorite.

 

“You’re 28 now,” Regina said from her spot in the chair across from Emma. She uncrossed her legs and arms, suddenly not needing to shield herself anymore. 

 

She realized that it was just Regina and Emma. 

 

Despite the change of location, it was all too easy to give in and fall into the steps of a dance that was theirs alone. 

 

Emma nodded and sighed tiredly, “Yeah, the kid ate all my cupcake.” 

 

Regina couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips - chuckles and laughter slipped out more often around the blonde. It was unnerving in a way that another person besides her son could make her do such a silly thing. 

 

“He has always been a thief of sweets,” Regina replied wistfully before sighing. 

 

Regina wanted to tell Emma that she had prepared for her birthday.

 

Wanted to let her know that she was happy that Emma had been born, and that today was truly meant to for celebration, and that she was grateful she found her.

 

Regina wanted to admit that she was _happy_ she found her.

 

She had been happy. 

 

Instead, she stayed silent and rubbed her hands up and down her thighs while chewing on the inside of her cheek. 

 

“It’s Saturday morning. The sun won’t be up for a few hours,” Emma offered up, breaking the silence, bringing a hand up to rub her eyes with her fingertips in a circular motion. 

 

She was exhausted. 

 

Driving exhausted her. 

 

Worry exhausted her. 

 

Emotions fucking exhausted her. 

 

Emma obviously wasn't that used to them anymore. 

 

She just wanted to go back to the weeks before when Regina was tucked into her arms, head against her chest, snoring lightly in her sleep while Emma stroked her temple - slowly falling asleep herself. 

 

The resilient facade quickly disappeared, and Emma looked at Regina in a way that the brunette barely saw. It intrigued and frighted and overwhelmed the older woman to see Emma so open and vulnerable. 

 

“Can we just pretend, for a few hours, Regina? Please?” 

 

They weren't in bed withering naked together which meant that neither woman begged.

 

Which was why Regina quickly stood up and walked towards the young woman, heart melting, and reaching to caress her cheek. 

 

Emma looked up up at her with exposed, overwhelmed eyes. She didn't stop herself from leaning into the touch. Her face calmed, wrinkle in her forehead smoothing out as she looked up into Regina’s eyes. 

 

“Please, just for tonight?” 

 

-

 

They've tried that before - promises of just one night. 

 

It would quickly become more and then they would become insatiable. 

 

It would complicate things - surely it would. 

 

Especially with a little boy who lived in fairy tales instead of reality. 

 

“Fairy tales that were somewhat true,” Regina thought to herself with a frown. 

 

But instead she quickly turned her thoughts back. 

 

Just one night, just one night, just one night. 

 

Regina thought about that as she curled around Emma and pulled her body close to her own. Her breasts pressed into the silk pajamas that she gave to Emma. Their legs intertwined and Regina’s arm pulled the blonde closer so there was no space. Emma intertwined their fingers and held close to the mayor. 

 

Both women sighed in contentment, Emma shivering at the hot breath against her neck. 

 

Regina couldn’t stop herself from pressing her lips forward and colliding them with the tender skin under Emma’s hairline. The need was too great to fight. 

 

It was easy for Emma to close her eyes.

 

It was easy for her to drift off surrounded by the smell of Regina.

 

It was so very, very easy to pretend it was just for one night. 

 

Though both women knew that tomorrow would bring a change that neither wanted. 

 

Tomorrow would bring in a dark cloud that neither of them believe that they could deal with. 

 

But, for tonight, they held each other. 

 

And they drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

 

With a sweet wish falling from Regina’s lips. 

 

“Happy birthday, Emma.”   

 

-

 

 


End file.
